What You Don't Know
by MrsEzriaHarding
Summary: Ezra and Aria are just adjusting to life with Ezra's son Malcolm. But why does Maggie keep putting of telling Malcolm the truth about who Ezra is? Just when they think things are as they seem life throws another curve ball. With a little help from A of course. Ezra/Aria. My first PLL fanfic! Summary sucks. They story will be a lot better!xx Rated T for future reasons.
1. Introduction

**_Hello. This is my first PLL fanfic & it's Ezria! I love them as a couple!  
This is set at least after 3x21 Out of sight, Out of mind. :))_**

**_DISCLAMER: I don't own PLL or any of the characters in this story. (Sadly!) ENJOY!_**

* * *

Aria smiled as she watched Ezra play with Malcolm. He was such a great father even if Malcolm didn't know it. Part of her wished he would tell Malcolm the truth, but that wasn't her decision. In her mind that was the right thing to do. She had a good time with Malcolm as well she had really gotten used to him and Maggie too. It was clear Maggie wasn't interested in Ezra anymore Malcolm was her key concern. That settled Aria's mind and Ezra has made his feelings clear. He loved Malcolm, he loved Aria as well. She was happy with it that way. Aria smiled as Ezra and Malcolm drove the little metal cars along the coffee table. "Hey Malcolm do you want something to drink?" She smiled. Malcolm pulled his attention away from the cars.

"No thank you Aria, I'm fine." He stood up to get his bag. "Mom packed me a juice bottle." Malcolm took a swig of juice from the bottle and went back to his cars. It seemed like he had created a game where he would drive his favorite metal car around every item of furniture in the apartment. He stood up and began to make car noises as he swerved around Ezra's desk.

"Oh Malcolm be careful I have some important paperwork on there." Ezra stood and went over to over his paperwork then he walked over to Aria to let Malcolm be. "Can't have tiny tyre marks on my new writing. Oh and If your still offering I'll take a drink." He smirked at aria as she shook her head.

"I believe I said Malcolm, but it's a good job I put some coffee on for us too."

"God I knew there was a reason I love you." He laughed as did she as he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was light and sweet but perfect.

"Aria and Ezra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Malcolm laughed and made kiss faces at the couple. Ezra didn't admit it but Aria knew he wanted Malcolm to call him dad. But when he eventually finds out it would be amazing for Ezra. Aria checked her phone...3.30; Maggie was coming to pick Malcolm up in ten minutes. So Malcolm needed to start packing up his things now if he wanted to be ready.

"Hey Malcolm your mom's coming to get you soon. I'd start packing up if I were you." Malcolm followed Arias directions and began to tidy his cars. Ezra turned and smiled at his newly discovered son.

"You know you'll make a great real mother one day. Just like Ella." Aria smiled and thought. Did he just hint that he wanted children with her? Even now he has Malcolm. She looked at him about to ask but left it. "When Malcolm's gone we can have alone time...You know without Malcolm spying on us..." Ezra turned to a giggling Malcolm who was staring at them.

"I'm a ninja you can't see me!" He jumped up again and did a ninja kick. As he brought his foot down he sent some paperwork flying. "Woops sorry Ez... I'll just put that there." He began to pick up the stuff before he was stopped by Ezra.

"Don't worry you put your own stuff away I'll sort this out."

"Okay!" Malcolm smiled and went back to his cars. Aria just laughed at Ezra who was now reaching under the couch to get some scraps of paper. His shirt now rising up his back revealing some skin. Aria slowly walked over and bent down near him to pull his shirt down.

"Thanks." He turned to her and stood up placing the paper back on the coffee table. "Malcolm do you want some help?"

"I want Aria to help me."

Ezra laughed at Malcolm's comment and turned to Aria. "Go on help the little boy." Aria sighed and helped Malcolm as Ezra watched. He just loved seeing his son and the love of his life getting on well together. Malcolm liked Aria a lot and he hoped Aria liked Malcolm. She looked like she did.

"You know you could help." Aria's comment brought Ezra away from his thoughts. "Malcolm has many cars scattered all over your apartment." Ezra sighed and started picking up cars. Aria was right the cars were everywhere. In the bathroom, under his desk, in his bed. Anywhere you could think of there was a car. Malcolm had quite the collection. "Okay I think that's all of them. Here you go." Ezra passed the cars to Malcolm to put in his bag. Once they were all in his bag, as if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"That will be your mother Malcolm." Ezra headed towards the door. Before he opened it Malcolm turned to Aria.

"I love my mom. What's your mom like?"

"She's great. Really awesome she works at my school, just like your mom."

"That's weird." Malcolm turned to see his mother entering. "Sometimes she embarrasses me at school." He whispered

"So does my mom. But I'm sure it's because she loves you."

Malcolm giggled at Aria causing Maggie to look in their direction. "Hello Aria, Malcolm how was your day."

"Great we played cars. And I watched Aria and Ezra kissing." Malcolm grinned at his mother. Who just seemed lost for words. What kind of kissing has they been doing in front of her...Their son.

"Oh that sounds fun. Why don't you wait outside for a minute okay." She ruffled Malcolm's hair before gently pushing him out the door. He managed to squeeze in a quick goodbye before Maggie shut the door. Then she turned to face Aria and Ezra looking curious.

"It is not what it sounds like." Ezra said. Maggie just raised an eyebrow. "Honestly it was light pecks on the lips." He pleaded

"I swear Maggie he barely even paid attention." Aria added.

Maggie relaxed her face and her body. "I'm sorry I just reacted in the spur of the moment. I'm sure you are responsible around Malcolm. Just keep it that way...Please." Her voice was soft but slightly threatening.

"Sure." Ezra and Aria both nodded. Maggie turned to leave but was stopped by Ezra. "Wait!" Maggie turned to face him. "When are you going to tell him...That I'm his dad?"

Maggie blinked a few times before answering. "Soon."

"How soon? You say that every time I ask." Ezra was now almost angry. Aria stepped away from the conversation trying to stay out of it.

"I have to sort a few things first...okay?" Maggie looked at Ezra who nodded. "Thank you." She then left the apartment. Leaving Aria and Ezra alone.

Ezra turned to Aria. "Did she seem to be acting weird to you?" Aria tried to come up with a non meddling response

"I live with mike and my dad. Define weird." She smiled causing Ezra to laugh.

"You're right it's probably just me." Aria wondered how he managed to get that from her statement but just pushed it to the back of her mind. What she really wanted to say is yes. Maggie was acting odd. But that would make Ezra worried and paranoid. "Let's just have some you and me time." He pulled the coffee table back towards the couch where Malcolm had moved it. "So what movie are we going to watch?" He asked her. He really wanted to watch china-town but Aria never could sit through it.

"Toss for it." She smirked. "You got a quarter?"

Ezra pulled out a quarter from his jeans and tossed it in the air. "Your call..."

"Heads..." She prayed for heads but Ezra's face suggested otherwise. "Its tails isn't it..." Ezra happily raised his brows in unison. "Go get china-town." He hopped over to his DVD stand to get the movie.

"I swear you are sitting through this whole movie without falling asleep." He placed the movie in the TV and joined aria on the couch.

"I cannot control my eyelids and when they decide to close." Aria rested her head on his shoulder and looked at Ezra. Who just seemed to be laughing. "Are you going to skip the trailers."

"I would but Malcolm used the batteries from the remote in his remote control car." Ezra sighed.

"Then I will go make popcorn." Aria stood up happily and walked over to the kitchen as Ezra remained behind to watch the trailers. One particularly caught his eye. It was a trailer for a new movie. A tall man stood on the screen.

"_The ultimate betrayal of a lover."_

* * *

**_Sorry if this is boring. But it gets better this is like a prologue but the last line gives a slight hint about the main story line. Not hard to guess.!  
Thanks for reading. :)_**


	2. Unwanted Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Do't worry I don't plan on having Ezra cheat on Aria...Yet. Anyways this chapter focuses more on Maggie. It's a little shorter but I couldn't write anymore to it just yet.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: I own Eddie :) He is completely made up! Everything else belongs to PLL**

* * *

Much to Ezra's dismay Aria had once again fallen asleep half way through Chinatown. She was currently snoozing on his shoulder. She looked adorable when she was asleep he didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to. "Hey babe..." he slightly nudged her shoulder. "The movies over you can wake up now." She fluttered her eyelids and they slowly opened.

"This is why we don't watch Chinatown." She smiled and Ezra laughed as well. "Can I stay over?"

"Of course." He slowly stood up and turned off the DVD. Then he walked back over to where Aria was sitting. "Want to borrow a shirt?" He questioned

"Yeah, But I need to text my dad first." She replied. Ezra nodded as Aria stood up and reached for her phone. Once she had texted her father and got the one word reply she went over to Ezra, who was standing by his drawers. "So where is this shirt?" He laughed and handed it to her. "Thanks." She started to change. Taking off her jeans and t-shirt and placing Ezra's shirt over her body. Ezra couldn't help but watch his gorgeous girlfriend. She returned this gesture when he began to change into just a pair of sweatpants.

"Okay I'm going to head into the bathroom and brush my teeth." He smiled then walked into the bathroom. Aria started to pick up the popcorn that had been dropped on the floor. They were both messy eaters when it came to movies. She sighed when she found one of Malcolm's cars in the mess. Reminding herself to give it to him later she placed it on the coffee table. Just as Ezra came out of the bathroom. "Your turn." Aria smirked and went into the bathroom. After she was done they both climbed into the bed. It was like a secret agreement that Aria would sleep closest to the wall. She sometimes had nightmares and tossed and turned. This way she wouldn't roll out of bed. Ezra kissed her head. Then wrapped his muscular arm around her. He would protect her. He didn't think there was another A. But he was wrong, very wrong indeed.

* * *

Aria had left Ezra's apartment early the next morning to head back to her house to get ready for school. She was glad her father had left for work early. Aria felt this would just be because she was at Ezra's and he didn't want to face her. He could barely say his name without choking on tension. She headed up to her room to get ready. Just as she was putting on her makeup Mike came up to the door.

"Did you stay at Fitz's last night?" He asked. Aria didn't look at him but just continued applying her mascara as she spoke,

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She placed the top on her mascara and turned to him. "Did Dad tell you?"

"It's not hard. Whenever you stay at Mr Fitz's he starts talking to himself and asking me weird stuff about you." Mike sounded serious with a slight hint of sarcasm. "It's like he becomes a schizophrenic." He smiled as Aria laughed. "It wasn't as bad as it normally is. I think he's coming around"

Aria smiled and continued to get ready. She liked the idea of her dad coming around. She liked it a lot.

After she had finished getting ready she collected her bag from the hall and got in her car. The drive to school wasn't that long but there were roadworks today. It had set her back long enough to be five minutes late. But nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

* * *

When she arrived at school the halls were empty. Everyone was in class. Suddenly she heard the door open. Into the school walked none other than Maggie. Aria had to do a double take when she saw her but it was her. No doubt. She walked up to her a smiled awkwardly. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked

"Hey Aria. I know this isn't the best idea, but I need a job and there's one going. Apparently the last one had a breakdown." Maggie smiled trying not to upset Aria. Aria knew she meant Meredith.

"Yeah she had some kind of mental illness. My Dad knew her." Aria looked at her shoes. She didn't really want Maggie working at the school that her mother worked. Not forgetting the fact that she may come to realize why Ezra left rosewood high. If Maggie got angry of jealous she could easily tell the principal about them being together whilst he was her teacher. "So are you going for an interview?"

"Yeah. Look don't worry about it. I'm just applying I might not get it." She reassured her. Somehow Maggie's words didn't help.

"Let's hope you do. For Malcolm."

Maggie smiled and walked away towards the main hall. Aria then headed off to her class. She had AP English. This was just odd after running into Maggie. Of course when she walked in the room she had to apologize to her own mother for being late. Ella looked at her curiously but said nothing about it. Aria quietly sat down next to Emily.

"Why are you so late?" Emily asked her. What could Aria say?

"Traffic. Hey do you know anyone who's applying for Meredith's old job?" It was a dumb question but Aria had to ask.

"No why? Do you?" Emily looked deeper at Aria. Before she could stop herself she whispered a few words.

"Maggie..."

* * *

Maggie stood in line waiting for her interview. She really hoped she got the job, but she hadn't ever taught at a high school. Especially where her ex's girlfriend attended. It was awkward thinking about them. Maggie only imagined herself with someone younger. But she knew how much they cared for one another. It wasn't hard for Maggie to put two-and-two together and realize they had something when he was still her teacher. Love like that doesn't just happen overnight. She decided to occupy her mind by reading through her CV again. But something or someone else caught her eye. A tall man walked into the school. He was about her age. With straggly long brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was quite tanned. But it wasn't that that made Maggie feel uneasy. She knew him from somewhere. Her thoughts were confirmed when he smiled at her. The same boyish smile. It was Eddie Reynolds, from high school. She remembers him from the yearbooks. Every activity he did you name it. She took another look at Eddie. This time he saw her.

"Maggie? Is that you?" he began to walk over to her. Maggie suddenly felt nervous. "Hey how are you?" He smiled once more.

"Good. Look I have to go." Maggie quickly walked off leaving Eddie standing abandoned. Right at this moment the job wasn't important. She needed to get away from Eddie. He was in her past, right?. But why did he keep haunting her future?

* * *

**Sorry for all the different parts an line breaks. This was hard to write. But yeah... Maggie applying for a job at rosewood?**

**Do you think she'll still apply?**

**Who is Eddie?**

**How will Ezra react to Maggie's application?**

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Nice To Meet You Eddie

**Here we go chapter 3. Sorry if this story is a little slow to begin with but it will get better. I Promise!**

* * *

All day at school Aria kept scanning the hallways looking for Maggie; eventually she took not seeing her as a good sign. Of course she wanted what was best for Malcolm, but Rosewood High was hard enough with people knowing about her and Ezra. She didn't like the idea of casually running into Maggie in the only place she could get away from her.

After her last class she said a quick goodbye to her friends, promising to meet them later the rushed out into the parking lot to call Ezra. She really needed to see if he knew about this. She hoped that he didn't. Before she had a chance to press dial she walked straight into the hard chest of a stranger. He phone fell out of her hand and onto the floor. "Sorry." She said without looking but the man was already bent down picking up her phone for her. He handed it to her with a smile. She could see now he had long hair, not unlike Caleb's, but more scruffy and tanned too. "Thanks."

"No problem" He replied. "Always willing to help a pretty girl out." He gave another killer smile then glanced at her phone. It was currently open at Ezra's contact details. "I used to have a friend called Ezra. He was a cool dude." Aria looked at him then back at her phone. What a coincidence...Right? He put out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Eddie, Eddie Reynolds. I just applied for a job here." He said with charm. Aria shook his hand awkwardly,

"I'm Aria. Student here. Nice to meet you." She said politely. "Good luck on the job." Aria did genuinely wish him good luck. Maybe he would get the job instead of Maggie. She waved goodbye to him and began to walk towards the front of the parking lot. As she did she saw Ezra sitting in his car watching her curiously? Was he jealous? She walked over to him and his eyes followed her.

"Hey babe." He looked at her then back in the direction of the man. Who was now heading into the school. "Who was that?" he asked. She got into the car and looked at him with an expression that said not to worry.

"I just ran into him." She reassured him. Sometimes it was cute when he got jealous, other times it was irritating. "Don't worry about him. He's not my type."

Ezra turned to face her "You have a type?" He asked.

"Well I have been known to go for the smart guys and the ones who can't seem to cook." She loved making fun of him using that. He was a hopeless cook. His version of cooking was ordering from any takeout that had fortune cookies. Sometimes he could be such a child. He was about to say something "microwave meals don't count." She laughed as did he.

"Okay are we going to keep insulting my cooking skills..."

"Lack of cooking skills." She added. He shot her a look. "Sorry, continue"

He smirked then continued "Or are we going to get going before Noel Kahn and his buddies come out and start talking to us." Ezra indicated to the football player heading their way. Aria nodded quickly seeing Noel flash and arrogant smile.

"Get going." She buckled herself in and sat back as Ezra drove off. As they were driving Aria kept looking at Ezra wanting to start conversation about Maggie and the job. She wanted t chose the right moment where they weren't at a crossing. When they started heading down the quiet street a few blocks away from his apartment she began to speak. "Did you know Maggie was applying for a job at rosewood high?" The words came out so quickly she wondered if he understood them.

"Excuse me?"

Apparently not aria thought to herself. "Maggie applied for a job at rosewood high." She repeated. Ezra looked shocked but kept his eyes on the road. That's a good sign she thought again.

"Well I knew she was looking for work. I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to do that" e turned to her as they stopped at a red light. "Should I talk to her for you?" He asked

"No she needs the job for Malcolm, it wouldn't be fair for me to take that chance away." She turned to look at him. "It's green." Ezra drove again as the light changed.

"Look she might not even get the job." He said reassuringly. Aria looked at him again

"Yeah I remember you saying that about Meredith and she got the job." Aria said in a humoristic way. This situation wasn't funny but she didn't want to sound anti-Maggie.

"Yeah. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut." He laughed slightly to match her humour. "Maybe they'll give it to that long haired guy."

"Please that's like giving Hanna a math scholarship." She leant back in the chair and watched the road.

"So did you get this guys name?"

"Eddie R something." She honestly didn't remember. They guy didn't make that much of an impression on her. Except that he was applying for a teaching position. Oh and the fact he knocked her phone out of her hand. Her pristine white phone now had a small scratch in the back. Then again after everything that's happened with the phone she's surprised it hasn't exploded from the 'radio-active texting' as Mona put it. Well Mona when she was Hanna's friend, sort of. Nothing compared to Toby though. Spencer had come clean about him being A. It was hard to believe but Aria would be lying if she said she never considered someone close to her being on the A-team. After everything with her father she thought he was A for a brief period. But she had even considered Ezra...Well she was going through a dark time then. Ezra's words brought her back to earth. She must have being completely ignoring him...

"Was his name Eddie Reynolds by any chance?" he asked as he parked the car. He got out and Aria did as well.

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at him as he shut his car door and turned around. She followed him inside. "Why?"He continued walking. "Ezra why?"

"He was an old high school friend. We had a big argument and he stopped talking to me." He looked at her. "We were as close as you and your friends are. Then he just dumped me for no reason." His vision visited his shoes. "I had to explain to everyone why me and my best friend weren't speaking when I didn't even know." Aria sighed imagining this happened with her and Spencer. She grabbed his hand.

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing." She stroked his cheek. "Maybe you should call him." She brought back memories of her convincing him to call Maggie. What could go wrong? "Ask him why he dumped you." Ezra nodded and smiled her.

"Maybe I'll ask to take him for a beer. Worked with your Dad about a year ago." He smirked at his comment.

"Now look at us. Dad's started to be able to sound out your name now without cringing." Ezra laughed at he own joke and Ezra did to. "So are we going in or admiring the front of you door."He laughed again and walked in followed by Aria.

* * *

After hours of searching and giving up Ezra/Aria time ripping through the phonebook they had found five E Reynolds. One turned out to be an old woman named Edna. Another was a creepy guy with a foreign accent called Edgar who said he wanted to 'chat' with them. Just as they were about to give up hope a middle aged man picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said with a slight croaky voice

"Is this Eddie Reynolds?" Ezra asked. Aria looked at him expectantly. "Eddie? Hi..." He nodded to Aria who mouth no sarcastically. "Yeah Eddie this is a friend from high school. Brian...? Yeah that's me." Aria looked at him curiously. He shook his head as if to say not to worry. "Yeah. Well I heard you were in rosewood? You are that's good. Yeah well I was wondering if you want to meet for a beer at the rosewood grille." Ezra looked up hopefully. "You will" He smiled as did Aria. "Great say tomorrow at 6.30pm? Okay thanks see you then bye." He smiled as he hung up the phone. Aria looked at him

"So Brian..."

"If I said who I was he would never agree." Aria hated to admit it but he was right.

"So you lied." She headed towards him. "What are we going to do with you?" She wrapped her arms around him a placed a kiss on his lips.

"I like that idea." He said as he gave her a more passionate kiss. It would be a good night for them.

* * *

**There you go Chapter 3. New PLL tomorrow. Woooo! Don't know how long it will take me to update. it depends on my school work and stuff. :)**

**Love you all**

**Oh & just a little teaser I will be bringing Dianne into this story and she has some trouble to cause along with A!  
HAHAHAHAHA xx**


	4. Beer & Old Buddies

**AN: So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been really busy :(**

* * *

Ezra spent all the next day trying to figure out what he would say to Eddie. Aria hadn't stayed over that night and he had told Maggie that he couldn't watch Malcolm. He hadn't told her why though. He couldn't remember exactly but he faintly remembered Maggie hating Eddie. She called him a pig, sexist and just a straight up loser. He didn't think it would be best to say he was meeting up with him. Besides Ezra was more worried about how he'd react. Eddie and him had spent years together as kids. Going to summer camp together, playing pranks, doing things all boys liked to do. Now he was going to be sharing a scotch with the man whom he hadn't spoken to for years. What would he say? He could mention Malcolm, or Aria. He loved talking about them both. Of course it was harder to talk about Aria sometimes. They had to tell people that they weren't seeing each other until after rosewood high. This was a lie. But Eddie didn't know about them. Eddie didn't really know Aria either Ezra could just say her name and how great she is. He also thought about taking some of his writing work. However after a while he realized that Eddie had been tricked by him. He will be angry, very angry in fact. So Ezra decided to just go with the flow.

It was now 5.00pm and Ezra was preparing to leave. He quickly texted Aria to let her know but didn't wait for the reply. She was busy tonight with Spencer. Apparently she'd been upset recently. Ezra didn't like to pry into Aria's friends lives. He got into his car and started driving down the street.

When he arrived at the grille he looked around to see if Eddie was here. He couldn't see him so he must be running late. It was only 5.27pm. Ezra was slightly early. He decided to order himself a scotch and sit down at the bar. Memories flushed into him as he sat with his scotch. This is where he had met Aria and they had a make-out session in the bathroom. He didn't realize then she'd be so involved in his life. He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the man sit next to him at the bar. He only had to look once before noting to himself it was Eddie. He had no idea what to say.

"Can I get water please?" Eddie asked the bartender laughed slightly before walking off. That's right; Eddie didn't like to drink Ezra remembered. He was going to say something but Eddie did first. "Excuse me have you seen a guy named Brian Alec? I was supposed to meet him here." He asked.

Ezra looked down at his scotch, then back to Eddie. "About that..." He looked up at Eddie awkwardly. "Hi Eddie." It took a few moments for Eddie to register the face. But he had such distinctive facial features.

"Ezra? Is that you?" He scooted on to the stool closer to him. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hi Eddie." Ezra took a drink of his scotch. Then he put his vision back to Eddie. "How are you?"

"Good. Why did you ask me here?" Eddie asked abruptly. He was almost insisting an answer.

"I wanted answers..." Suddenly Eddie's face turned down. His expression one of sadness or guilt. "Why did you ditch me? We were friends for years." Ezra gave Eddie a look. He was serious about this.

"Ez...It's complicated." He said. Ezra didn't look convinced. "I had a lot of personal and family stuff going on at that time...I'm sorry." He took a sip of his water. "Besides you were going off to college anyways."

"So you were my best friend. I was so upset." Ezra said. He was truly gutted when Eddie had left. It didn't help that a few weeks after Maggie had broken up with him. And all of this happened a few weeks after they found out Maggie was pregnant. "You didn't even call."

"I'm sorry. You just didn't need it. Maggie was pregnant. She hated me anyways. It was probably for the best." Eddie looked at his thumbs then seemed to divert his eye line at anyone but Ezra. "How is Maggie?"

"We aren't together anymore." Ezra replied honestly. Eddie's face looked up. "We broke up a week after you left for no reason. I guess it wasn't my month." Ezra smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry man." Eddie said sweetly.

"Don't be I have a girlfriend now. She's amazing. We actually met at this bar." He smiled at the memory once again. "She's beautiful. I love her so much." Eddie gave him a happy look. "Sorry enough about me. What about you?" Ezra asked.

"Well I applied for a job at the high school. And I'm single. True story." He laughed and Ezra sighed thinking of when he worked at Rosewood high.

"I used to work as an English teacher there." Ezra mentally scolded himself. Why had he said that now Eddie would ask...

"Why'd you quit?" Suspicions confirmed. Ezra looked at his drink again. Trying to think of an excuse. Aria was much better at this than he was.

"I was offered a job a Hollis." He replied truthfully. Eddie smiled genuinely pleased for him.

"That's great. So you work at Hollis?"

"No not anymore. I'm unemployed. Well I get writing jobs and stuff." Ezra looked back at Eddie and his confused expression.

"Why did you quit that job?"

It was at this moment Ezra decided he didn't want to lie. "I was fired." He tried to guess what Eddie was thinking but he was never good at that.

"What happened? Did you make someone mad?" Eddie asked

"Yeah real mad." Ezra showed an expression as if to say not to ask. So Eddie didn't. Rightfully so you don't just step into someone's life after years and expect to get their life story. "I'm fine though. And so's Maggie too. She has a son."

"Maggie has a son? How old?"

"Seven" As Ezra spoke Eddie's expression changed to one that Ezra couldn't name. Like shock and regret mixed together.

"Well. It was great seeing you. I should get going." Eddie stood up quickly leaving Ezra alone at the bar. He watched him leave. Well what could Ezra expect? He'd only just met Ezra again. It wasn't going to go all smoothly. Oh well. There's always another day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...**

**PS. Anyone else cry watching the season finale?**

**I did.. EZRIA :'( **

**SPOILER! ****_[But the producers already confirmed they're endgame]_**


	5. Shopping Trip Full Of Questions

**Hey. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been real buys working on other stuff and my laptop was broken as well so I didn't have it for weeks. I almost lost all of my files so I was quite panicked. But don't worry I'm back! Trying to move this story a long a bit. This chapter isn't helping.. **

* * *

After the awkward beer Ezra had decided that maybe he should leave his past alone. Eddie was an old friend but that was high school. They'd both moved on, clearly.

He walked outside the bar and to his car. However when he got there his car window had been smashed. Bits of glass where inside the car meaning it had clearly been broken from the outside. This is where all that time watching CSI re-runs in college paid off. Ezra thought briefly about calling the police but he quickly pushed that to the back of his mind. He really didn't want any attention from the police. He had too much to lose. He would just get his window replaced.

Ezra took out his keys and got into the car. Luckily the window was smashed on the passenger side. Meaning Aria would get a nice surprise if she sat on it. He made a mental note to get it replaced ASAP; otherwise it looked as if they'd be walking to restaurants. He put the key in the ignition and began driving down the road. Trying to not think about his window was hard when he was getting a light breeze of wind blowing onto his face so instead he thought about other things. What he was going to have for dinner. Where he and Aria would go on their next date. What Malcolm wanted for his birthday? Also he thought about his ex-best friend Eddie, he got lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that he was waiting at a green light causing a traffic jam. He looked into his rear-view mirror to see an angry Noel Kahn behind him in a car screaming obscenities and over-using the car horn. He didn't feel like dealing with it so he drove off, still thinking about everything.

* * *

Hanna and Emily were out shopping. Well, Hanna was out shopping and Emily was watching her go through every single store to find the best buys. Emily was used to it though. They were currently sat in the middle of a store. Emily was getting fed-up. Hanna was making it her goal to look at each item for an hour before deciding she didn't want it. "Are you done yet?" Emily asked getting incredibly aggravated. Hanna gave a huge sigh and got up in defeat.

"Well if you must ask yes." She picked up her bag and straightened her hair up. "I don't know why you even wanted to come into this store?" Hanna gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I didn't you did!" Emily replied. "I wanted to go home." She watched as Hanna rolled her eyes and followed her friend out of the store.

The walk down the street was pretty uneventful. Hanna pointed at stuff in windows and then Emily pointed out all the price tags that she couldn't afford. It wasn't really any secret that Hanna's mom was struggling being a single parent. She wouldn't take any money from Ted either which didn't help. Both girls continued walking down the street until they were outside the Rosewood Grille. "Do you want to stop for coffee or do you still want to go home?" Hanna asked. She knew Emily never turned down coffee.

"Sure I'll have some coffee. What time is it?" Emily replied. She waited for a response but she didn't receive one. Hanna was too distracted by something. "Hanna?" She pulled the blondes attention away from whatever she was looking at but only so Hanna could quickly shut her up.

"Shh! Look." Hanna gestured to a small newspaper stand across the street there they saw Maggie. Who they only knew as the mother of Ezra's son. "Isn't that the bitch that's trying to break up Aria and Ezra?" Hanna pointed again.

"Hanna! She's the mother of Ezra's son. She's not trying to break them up." Emily pointed out.

"We don't know that!"

"But-"

"Shh!" Hanna once again hushed Emily as she tried to see what Maggie was doing. Maggie was just standing outside skimming the paper she had just purchased.

"Hanna she isn't doing anything exciting." Emily tried but was once again ignored. Hanna continued to spy on Maggie, just then a small boy appeared. "I'm guessing that's Malcolm." Emily asked

"I guess so." Hanna's eyes never left the pair. Malcolm was eating a chocolate ice-cream whilst Maggie just stood by the stand. They both began walking again until they were brought to a Holt.

"Maggie hi..." Eddie stopped in front of Maggie and Malcolm, who just seemed to stare up at him. After glancing at Maggie, Eddie directed his eyes to Malcolm. He stopped. "Is this your son?"

"This is Malcolm." Maggie smiled trying to break the awkwardness. Malcolm smiled back up at the strange man, chocolate ice cream smudged all over his face.

"Hey. How'd you know my mom?" he asked grinning.

"I went to high-school with her." Eddie looked down at Malcolm who was still smiling then back up at Maggie. Her smile had faded partly but it returned when Malcolm looked at her.

"Malcolm this is Eddie Reynolds. We were friends." Maggie desperately tried to remain calm. But she just couldn't not with all the pressure that seemed to be weighing down on her.

From the other side of the street Hanna remained focus. She had seen her mother and father do exactly what Maggie and the other man were doing now. Awkward confrontation wasn't a rarity in her house. But who was the man. He had straggly hair and dark skin. Almost like some kind of homeless person. If only she could hear what they were saying. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hanna turned to face Emily. "What?"

"Are we going to stay here all day or-"

Once again Emily was cut off. Hanna turned back around only to find that this new guy was gone. Maggie still stood there though. Only now she was faced with someone else. Hanna still didn't recognize her. The only thing she noted down was her style. Short hair, elderly, high heels, a skirt and wearing an expression that said I'm above everyone else. "Who's that?" She asked Emily.

"I don't know Hanna. Now can we please go and get a coffee?" Emily pleaded. Hanna turned smugly back to her friend.

"Fine." She sighed and began walking inside. She turned at the last moment to see Maggie and the older woman.

"Mrs Fitzgerald I don't want to talk about it right now." Maggie hushed. Malcolm still stuffing his face looked up. Dianne looked down at him.

"I just want to make sure my son knows what he's doing." She spat out. Maggie looked at Malcolm then back at Mrs Fitzgerald.

"Trust me." It was all she said before she walked away dragging Malcolm behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Love all your support from reviews so..**

**Who do you think smashed Ezra's window, could it be A?**

**What's up with Maggie & Eddie?**

**Will Hanna and Emily ever get that coffee? **

**Don't forget to review and favourite this story if you love it!**


End file.
